I Am Titanium
by Apparently I Lost You
Summary: Marley n'y comprend rien, Kitty est soudainement gentille avec elle, elle s'excuse et lui offre des cadeaux. Elles deviennent vite de très proches amies, mais un jour tout change. Et Marley ne se pose plus qu'une question: pourquoi ? Karley ! Résumé nul, meilleure fic !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : I Am Titanium

**Auteur** : Rivera Jr

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance, Humor

**Couple** : Kitty/Marley

**Avertissements** : _Femshlash ! Homophobes, par pour vous. _

**Disclaimer** : _Si Glee m'appartenait, ça serait THE FABERRITANA + KARLEY SHOW. Rien n'est à moi, à part la storyline._

**Notes**_ : J'ai eu une révélation soudaine en lisant le Karley de la fiction **Trois **de mon cher fiancé **Titoou**. Toute l'histoire s'est imaginée dans ma tête en quelque seconde et j'ai passé 8 heures (en une nuit... ^^) à écrire les quatre premiers chapitres qui sont déjà prêts. Karley est mon nouveau bébé, ma muse, et a presque rattrapé Brittana dans ma liste d'OTP. J'ai pris beaucoup de temps et de plaisir à écrire ça donc j'espère de tout coeur que vous allez apprécier. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre I**

Elle chanta la dernière note parfaitement et vit la blonde entrer dans l'auditorium, vêtue comme d'habitude de son uniforme.

-Kitty ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Marley.

La cheerleader sembla embêtée par la question de son interlocutrice et avança jusqu'à la scène avant d'y monter.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Kitty.

Le cœur de la brune manqua un battement aux paroles de son ennemie. Elle regarda la Cheerio et lui répondit.

-D-de quoi ?

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux adolescente avant que le blonde ne s'avance et prenne la main de l'autre.

-Marley je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais du me moquer de ta mère, et je n'aurais jamais du t'insulter pour Jake, ou Ryder, ou n'importe quel autre idiot.

La brune fronça les sourcils et continua de toiser Kitty avec méfiance.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuserais ? demanda simplement la chanteuse. Tu me détestes.

-Personne ne mérite cela.

Les sourcils de Marley se levèrent tout seuls. Les yeux bleus des deux filles se joignirent et elles restèrent toutes deux immobiles jusqu'à ce que la brune tombe dans les bras de l'autre en pleurant.

-Ça me fait tellement mal, quand on l'insulte, Kitty... sanglota la chanteuse.

La blonde resserra son étreinte autour de Marley et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Je sais, je sais, je suis désolée...

Les deux filles restèrent enlacées pendant quelques minutes avant que Kitty ne s'éloigne de quelques centimètres, provoquant directement une horrible sensation de manque dans tout le corps de Marley.

-Pardonne-moi Marley, s'il-te-plaît, demanda la blonde en regardant son interlocutrice dans les yeux.

Cette dernière hocha la tête faiblement avant de voir la cheerleader descendre de la scène.

-Kitty ?

La blonde se retourna et regarda la chanteuse.

-Oui ?

-Merci.

Kitty lui lança un sourire éclatant et sortit de la salle, laissant Marley seule avec ses questions et ses frissons.

* * *

Kitty s'arrêta devant le casier de Marley et déposa un jean Levi's à l'intérieur, sous les yeux ébahis de la brune.

-Hum, Kitty, pourquoi poses-tu ton jean dans mon casier ?

La blonde soupira en souriant.

-Ce n'est pas mon jean, c'est un cadeau. Il est à ta taille normalement.

La chanteuse fronça légèrement les sourcils et regarda la Cheerio.

-Tu connais ma taille de jean ?

-Tu avais laissé traîné ton pantalon dans les coulisses, pendant Glease, expliqua Kitty. C'est bon, tu as posé toutes tes questions ? Tu peux me remercier maintenant ?

-Kitty... Merci beaucoup mais... Je ne peux pas accepter... Je ne pourrai jamais t'offrir quelque chose d'aussi cher... balbutia honteusement Marley.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Honey Boo-Boo, accepter mon pardon est le plus grand des cadeaux que tu puisses m'offrir ! lança la blonde avant de partir en cours.

Marley la regarda partir, dubitative face à son attitude. Pourquoi, soudainement, Kitty avait-elle décidée de lui offrir sa clémence ou même, son amitié ? C'est en méditant sur cette question perturbante que la brune partit à son cours d'espagnol animé par David Martinez.

* * *

Après de longues réflexions, Marley en conclut que la seule façon d'avoir une réponse à cette question était de le demander à la personne en question. Elle attendit donc que Kitty vienne s'asseoir à côté d'elle à la pause de midi pour lui demander:

-Kitty, pourquoi moi ? y a environ une centaine d'autres étudiants dans ce lycée. Pourquoi as-tu décidé d'être gentille avec moi, maintenant, en particulier ?

-Tu préférais quand je t'insultais et je me moquais de toi ?

Marley baissa les yeux et avala sa salive péniblement.

-Non, bien sur que non...

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne recommencerai jamais, murmura Kitty avant d'être convoquée par Coach Sylvester.

La brune était toujours perplexe. Kitty avait tellement changée avec elle en l'espace d'une petite discussion.

-_Peque__ña__ Berry_, t'es avec moi ?

Marley était tellement plongée dans sa réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué Santana qui s'était assise à côté d'elle.

La latina était revenue à Lima pour passer du temps avec le Glee Club et avait rencontré Marley. Étonnamment, le courant était très bien passé entre les deux brunes et la plus âgée était vite devenue la mentor de la jeune chanteuse.

-Oh, salut Santana. Désolée j'étais ailleurs.

-_Mios dìos_, je crois que j'avais remarqué ! râla la latina. C'est Kitty c'est ça ? Tu es amoureuse d'elle, hum ?

Marley ouvrit de grands yeux suite à la question de Santana et rigola doucement.

-Pas du tout... Enfin c'est bien à propos de Kitty, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a encore fait ?

-Elle a été gentille avec moi et m'a offert une paire de Levi's.

-Tout compte fait, c'est elle qui est enamorada de toi.

-Santana, dit Marley sur un ton de reproche.

-Quoi ?!

-Rien.

Les deux brunes rirent ensemble. Marley se leva et Santana fit de même. La plus jeune demanda à l'autre de la suivre sur les gradins afin qu'elles puissent discuter tranquillement.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Marley ? demanda Santana agacée.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! Pourquoi soudainement je suis son amie, pourquoi elle est si gentille, pourquoi elle m'offre un pantalon que je ne pourrai jamais m'offrir, j'y comprends rien.

-Elle t'aime. Fait gaffe, bientôt ça sera les petits mots d'amour dans ton casier et les fleurs livrées chez toi anonymement. _Mios dìos_, amours d'adolescentes.

Marley lança un regard pas très convaincu avant de demander à Santana:

-Tu as quoi, deux ans de plus que moi ?

-Trois, je pense, répondit taquinement Santana. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Pourquoi parles-tu "d'amour d'adolescentes" ? Ta relation avec Brittany est de l'amour d'adulte ?

Santana soupira et regarda Marley avant de lui dire:

-Premièrement, une relation passe le cap de "relation adulte" quand les deux personnes sont prêtes à vraiment s'engager pour l'autre. Par contre, si leur couple se brise à cause d'une tromperie, ou de la distance ou quelque chose de stupide du genre, il est considéré comme "couple adolescent ou incompatible". Ensuite, ma relation avec Britt est hors-catégorie, vu qu'il faut la classer au passé.

Voyant la tristesse dans les yeux de son amie, Marley décida de ne pas s'élancer sur le sujet et les deux filles retournèrent à l'intérieur rejoindre le Glee Club.

* * *

_Review ? :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : I Am Titanium

**Auteur** : Rivera Jr

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance, Humor

**Couple** : Kitty/Marley

**Avertissements** : _Femshlash ! Homophobes, par pour vous._

**Disclaimer** : _Si Glee m'appartenait, Finn serait mort et Sam l'aurait remplacé en tant que personnage principal. Rien n'est à moi, à part la storyline !_

**Notes**_ : Voilà déjà le deuxième chapitre ! Il est plus court que le premier mais d'autant plus important dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui ont reviewé ainsi qu'aux Guest, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur ! J'ai imaginé Jessica Capshaw (la magnifique __interprète d'Arizona Robbins dans Grey's Anatomy) dans le rôle de la mère de Kitty, Paul Walker dans le rôle de son père et Hunter Parrish en tant que son frère aîné, ensuite c'est de votre imagination qu'il s'agit ;) J'espère que vous apprécierez autant ce chapitre que le précédent ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Jours après jours, Kitty et Marley devenaient de plus en plus proches, jusqu'à devenir inséparables. La blonde défendait son amie face aux autres et interdisait à quiconque de se moquer de sa mère, sinon ils s'en souviendraient longtemps.

C'était un vendredi soir comme beaucoup d'autres, Marley avait été invitée à dormir chez les Wilde.

Le repas se déroulait normalement jusqu'à ce que la mère de Kitty lui propose une coupe de champagne.

-Marley, ma chérie, tu voudrais un peu de champagne ?

La brune hésitait. Elle n'avait jamais bu d'alcool avant, sa mère et elle n'avaient jamais eu les moyens pour s'en acheter.

-En fait, Mme Wilde... commença la chanteuse.

-Je crois qu'après deux mois à manger avec notre famille, tu peux nous appeler Harry et Gabrielle, proposa Mr Wilde en la coupant.

-Hum... D'accord, bien sur.

-Donc, Marley, champagne ? redemanda Gabrielle Wilde.

-Je ne crois pas merci, je n'ai jamais vraiment...

-Allez Marley, goûte ! lança le grand frère de Kitty, Tony.

Kitty lui envoya un regard de défi avec un grand sourire, qui réussit à persuader la brune.

-Bon, d'accord, mais un tout petit peu, Gabrielle.

Le repas suivit son court habituel mais avec un peu plus de convivialité.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, les deux filles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Kitty, assises sur le lit, discutant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que la blonde propose de jouer à _Action ou Vérité_. La chanteuse soupira et utilisa la formule habituelle:

-Kit, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité !

-Dis-moi un secret que tu es la seule à savoir.

-C'est une action ! protesta la blonde.

-Kitty, déjà que j'ai pas envie de jou...

-Mon frère est amoureux de toi, chuchota la cheerleader.

Marley haussa les sourcils.

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui, je te le jure !

La brune rougit et Kitty rigola.

-Marley, action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Va embrasser Tony !

-Non.

-Mais tu peux pas dire non ! râla Kitty.

-Je n'irai pas embrasser ton frère, Kit.

-T'es nulle, pleurnicha la blonde en faisant semblant de bouder. Dans ce cas... Passe devant sa chambre en chantant "_I Will Always Love You_".

-Toi, tu es vraiment stupide, grogna Marley avant d'accomplir l'action qu'elle considérait comme puérile.

Quand la chanteuse rentra dans la chambre, la blonde était entrain de rire aux éclats. La brune marmonna et se mît à rire avec son amie.

-Marley ?

-Hmm ?

-Viens, on va faire un tour.

-Hmm, d'accord.

Les deux adolescentes se levèrent et sortirent de la maison, en prévenant les parents Wilde qu'elles seraient de retour dans 1 heure au maximum.

Elle marchèrent quelques minutes puis arrivèrent au parc près de chez Kitty. Elle se couchèrent au bord de l'eau et observèrent les étoiles silencieusement.

-Qui était le premier garçon que tu as embrassé, Kit ?

-Bobby Surette. Tu sais, ce footballeur...

-Oui je vois.

Le silence se réinstalla entre les deux filles, sans être du moins pesant ou désagréable, mais nu dura pas longtemps.

-Kit ?

-Hmm ?

-C'est comment d'embrasser une fille à ton av...

Marley n'eut pas le temps de finir de poser sa question qu'une paire de lèvres étaient déjà sur les siennes. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher tellement il tapait fort contre sa cage thoracique. Ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement et ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches de la blonde. C'était électrifiant. Elle avait l'impression que des papillons allaient sortir de son ventre par milliers, elle voyait des feux d'artifice partout dans sa tête, elle avaient envie de goûter de plus en plus à ces lèvres douces collées aux siennes, de les sceller ensemble à tout jamais.

Kitty se retira doucement, et Marley fut immédiatement en manque. Les deux filles ne dirent rien et rentrèrent chez les Wilde, où elles se couchèrent sans un mot, évitant le regard de l'autre.

* * *

_Avis ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : I Am Titanium

**Auteur** : Rivera Jr

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance, Humor

**Couple** : Kitty/Marley

**Avertissements** : _Femshlash ! Homophobes, par pour vous._

**Disclaimer** : _Si Glee m'appartenait, Joe et Quinn se seraient embrassés et Jake serait mort. Rien n'est à moi, à part la storyline. ''Born To Die'' appartient à Lana Del Rey et son équipe._

**Notes**_ : Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre ! Avant que vous le lisiez, il faut que vous promettez de ne pas me tuer si je mets le chapitre suivant seulement dans quelques jours. Promis ? Ah, merci. (Non, pas vraiment schyzophrène, ça va, merci.) C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire je crois… Ah oui ! Comme mentionné au dessus, la chanson est ''Born To Die'' de Lana Del Rey. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre III**

Le lendemain matin, Marley rentra chez elle en laissant un mot à Kitty qui lui disait qu'elles se verraient lundi au lycée. Aussitôt arrivée chez elle, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et composa le numéro de Santana.

_« Pourquoi tu m'appelles aussi tôt, Marley ? »_

-Je crois que tu avais raison, Santana ! dit Marley, paniquée.

« _Je crois aussi, vu que j'ai toujours raison. Mais de quand parles-tu ? _»

-De Kitty et moi, et de moi et Kitty. Je crois que je suis amoureuse d'elle et c'était vraiment magique, du moins je sais pas si c'est...

« _Woh, woh, woh, woh, _callar_. Raconte-moi tout depuis le début, lentement. _»

-Hier soir, j'ai été dormir chez Kitty. Elle m'a appris que son frère était amoureux de moi. On est sorties faire un tour et on s'est couchées au bord de l'eau. Je lui ai demandé comment c'était d'embrasser une fille à son avis et elle m'a embrassé.

_« Attends, c'était ton premier baiser ? _»

-Oui.

_« Bon, je vais te poser quelques questions et tu vas répondre honnêtement à chacune d'entre elles. _Capiche_ ? »_

-Okay.

« _Si tu devais juger la beauté de Kitty sur dix, quelle notre est-ce que tu lui donnerais ? _»

-Sur dix ? Hum... Dix-neuf.

Santana ricana au bout du fil avant de continuer.

« _Si tu devais aller à un rancart, tu choisirais son frère ou elle_ ? »

-Elle.

_« Qu'as-tu ressenti au moment où vous vous êtes embrassées ? » _

-J'avais l'impression d'être au paradis. Je crois que j'aurais pu faire ça toute ma vie. J'avais des papillons dans le ventre et des feux d'artifices dans le cœur.

Le silence régna quelques instants puis Santana reprit la parole.

« _Tu es définitivement amoureuse de Kitty Wilde. _»

-Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

« _Pour révéler mon amour à Britt, je lui ai chanté une chanson. Débrouille-toi avec ça, moi je retourne dormir. _»

La latina lui raccrocha au nez. Marley se coucha sur son lit et effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts, repensant à ce magnifique baiser.

-Oh Kit... murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Elle posa ses mains sur le micro tenu par un pied et commença.

**Why ? Who me? Why ?**

_Pourquoi ? Oh pourquoi moi ?_

**Feet don't fail me now**

_Que mes pieds ne me lâchent pas maintenant_

**Take me to the finish line**

_Qu'ils m'amènent jusqu'à la fin_

**Oh my heart, it breaks every step that I take**

_Tout mon cœur se brise à chaque pas que je fais _

**But I'm hoping that the gates,**

_Mais j'espère que les portails_

**They'll tell me that you're mine**

_Me diront que tu es miennes_

Kitty l'avait évitée pendant plusieurs jours et Marley s'était enfin lancée, metant le plus d'émotion possible dans la chanson pour lui faire passer le message.

**Walking through the city streets**

_Marcher dans les rues de la ville_

**Is it by mistake or design?**

_Est-ce par erreur ou par intention?_

**I feel so alone on a friday night**

_Je me sens si seule ce vendredi soir_

**Can you make it feel like home**

_Peux-tu me faire me sentir chez moi _

**If I tell you you're mine**

_Si je te dis que tu es mienne_

**It's like I told you honey**

_C'est comme si je te disais, chérie _

Les yeux des deux adolescentes se lièrent quand la brune commença à chanter le refrain.

**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry**

_Ne me rends pas triste, ne me fais pas pleurer _

**Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough**

_Parfois l'amour n'est pas assez quand la route devient difficile_

**I don't know why**

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi _

**Keep making me laugh**

_Continue de me faire rire_

**Let's go get high**

_Continuons de planer_

**The road's long, we carry on**

_La route est longue, continuons_

**Try to have fun in the meantime**

_D'essayer de nous amuser dans l'intervalle_

Chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de Marley était destinée à la Cheerio.

**Come and take a walk on the wild side**

_Viens et prenons le côté sauvage_

**Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain**

_Laisse-moi t'embrasser fougueusement sous cette pluie battante_

**You like your girls insane**

_Tu aimes les filles démentes_

**Choose your last words**

_Choisis tes derniers mots_

**This** **is** **the** **last** **time**

_C'est le dernier moment_

**Cause you and I, we were born to die**

_Car toi et moi, nous sommes nées pour mourir_

La voix de Marley retentissait dans l'auditorium, provoquant à Kitty d'immenses frissons.

**Lost but now I am found**

_J'étais perdue mais maintenant je me suis trouvée _

**I can see but once I was blind**

_Je peux voir mais j'ai été aveugle_

**I was so confused as a little child**

_J'étais si confuse, comme un petit enfant_

**Tried to take what I could get**

_J'essayais de donner ce que je pourrais prendre_

**Scared that I couldn't find**

_J'avais peur de ne pas trouver_

**All the answers, honey**

_Toutes les réponses, chérie_

**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry**

_Ne me rends pas triste, ne me fais pas pleurer _

**Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough**

_Parfois l'amour n'est pas assez quand la route devient difficile_

**I don't know why**

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi _

**Keep making me laugh**

_Continue de me faire rire_

**Let's go get high**

_Continuons de planer_

**The road's long, we carry on**

_La route est longue, continuons_

**Try to have fun in the meantime**

_D'essayer de nous amuser dans l'intervalle_

**Come and take a walk on the wild side**

_Viens et prenons le côté sauvage_

**Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain**

_Laisse-moi t'embrasser fougueusement sous cette pluie battante_

**You like your girls insane**

_Tu aimes les filles démentes_

**Choose your last words**

_Choisis tes derniers mots_

**This** **is** **the** **last** **time**

_C'est le dernier moment_

**Cause you and I, we were born to die**

_Car toi et moi, nous sommes nées pour mourir_

**Cause you and I, we were born to die**

_Car toi et moi, nous sommes nées pour mourir_

**Come and take a walk on the wild side**

_Viens et prenons le côté sauvage_

**Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain**

_Laisse-moi t'embrasser fougueusement sous cette pluie battante_

**You like your girls insane**

_Tu aimes les filles démentes_

**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry**

_Ne me rends pas triste, ne me fais pas pleurer _

**Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough**

_Parfois l'amour n'est pas assez quand la route devient difficile_

**I don't know why**

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi _

**Keep making me laugh**

_Continue de me faire rire_

**Let's go get high**

_Continuons de planer_

**The road's long, we carry on**

_La route est longue, continuons_

**Try to have fun in the meantime**

_D'essayer de nous amuser dans l'intervalle_

**Come and take a walk on the wild side**

_Viens et prenons le côté sauvage_

**Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain**

_Laisse-moi t'embrasser fougueusement sous cette pluie battante_

**You like your girls insane**

_Tu aimes les filles démentes_

**Choose your last words**

_Choisis tes derniers mots_

**This** **is** **the** **last** **time**

_C'est le dernier moment_

**Cause you and I, we were born to die**

_Car toi et moi, nous sommes nées pour mourir_

**We were born to die**

_Nous sommes nées pour mourir_

**We were born to die**

_Nous sommes nées pour mourir_

Marley chanta la dernière note sans lâcher les yeux bleus de Kitty. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en larmes au moment où une d'entre elle tomba sur sa main. Elle essuya son visage et partit en courant en direction des toilettes des filles.

Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur en pleurant, submergée par les émotions. Elle sursauts quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, laissant place à Unique, qui aida Marley à se lever et la prit dans ses bras.

-C'est Kitty hein ?

La brune hocha faiblement la tête en se blottissant dans les bras de son ami.

-Tu l'aimes à ce point-là ? demanda Unique doucement.

-Je suis complètement folle d'elle, dit Marley en éclatant en sanglots.

Elle s'en était rendue compte durant ces derniers jours, où Kitty l'avait évitée. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans sa blonde, elle lui était requise.

Les jours passaient et Kitty l'ignorait toujours. Elle avait quitté le Glee Club et n'avait plus aucun contact avec Marley, pour le plus grand malheur de celle-ci.

Une Marley qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Une Marley qui ne chantait plus, ne riait plus, ne souriait plus. Une Marley sans vie. Une Marley avec des traces de coupures sur le poignet.

* * *

_Pas tuer, reviewez à la place ! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : I Am Titanium

**Auteur** : Rivera Jr

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance, Humor

**Couple** : Kitty/Marley

**Avertissements** : _Femshlash ! Homophobes, par pour vous._

**Disclaimer** : _Si Glee m'appartenait, Kitty aurait expliqué autre chose à propos de ses doigts avec __Marley, if you know what I mean :3_

**Notes**_ : Après des jours d'hésitation, j'ai enfin clos ce chapitre ! Je ne suis que moyennement satisfaite du résultat, mais j'espère que vous le serez. Merci à tous ceux qui reviewent et ajoutent l'histoire en Favorits ou en Follows, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci aussi à Aurane, aka TheSpongeSparrow, pour la correction de ce chapitre ! Cette histoire est indépendante du déroulement de la série. C'est un peu court mais efficace. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

-Suis-moi.

Voilà ce que Marley avait eu le droit d'entendre de la part de Kitty après 3 mois de silence. Voilà ce que Marley attendait depuis le baiser. Et ça avait prit trois mois à la blonde pour venir parler avec la chanteuse.

La brune suivit la Cheerio jusqu'aux toilettes des filles qui furent vidées dès que Kitty y eut lancé un regard.

La blonde fixa Marley dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes

puis attrapa son poignet gauche et monta la manche.

Elle serrait le bras dans sa main et appuyait sur les plaies sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Arrête Kitty, tu me fais mal... supplia Marley, les larmes aux yeux.

La blonde la lâcha, avant de crier, hors d'elle :

-Tu t'es c-coupée ?! Sérieusement ?! Tu t'es entaillée l-les poignets ?! T-tu as pensé à quoi à ce moment là Marley ?! Tu as pensé à ce à quoi ressemblerait ma vie si tu étais morte hein ?! À qu-quoi tu pensais ?!

-À toi.

Marley la regarda dans les yeux et quitta les toilettes, sans un remord sur le visage.

* * *

La brune s'était installée au bord de l'étang, dans le parc. Elle regardait l'eau se balancer lentement de gauche à droite en un mouvement régulier, tout en pensant à son face-à-face avec Kitty.

-Je pensais bien te trouver ici, dit une voix neutre derrière elle.

-Kitty, murmura immédiatement la brune, sans se retourner, le souffle coupé.

La Cheerio s'assit à quelques centimètres de Marley, en fixant l'eau en face d'elle.

-Marley, j-je... commença la blonde en balbutiant.

-Chut, ne dis rien, la coupa la chanteuse.

Marley colla son corps contre celui de Kitty, prit le bras de la blonde et le fit entourer ses épaules. Elle se blottit contre la cheerleader et soupira d'aise.

Enfin. Enfin, leurs corps étaient à nouveau réunis. Ils semblaient s'emboiter parfaitement, comme si ils avaient été créés pour être unis.

-On va devoir parler, quitte à le faire maintenant non ? demanda Kitty en interrompant leur moment de retrouvailles.

Marley acquiesça et s'assit en tailleur en face de la blonde, attendant qu'elle commence à prendre la parole.

-Je suis tellement désolée. Je te le dirai tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de notre vie s'il le faut, tous les jours je m'excuserai pour cette torture que je nous ai fait vivre à toi et à moi. J'avais peur. De ta réaction, de mes sentiments grandissants chaque jour un peu plus malgré le manque de ta présence, des regards que les gens nous lanceraient si ça venait à s'ébruiter, de mes parents. J'avais peur de tout, peur de tout gâcher, peur d'avoir le cœur brisé et peur de te briser le cœur. Mais chaque jour sans toi était comme un jour où on m'enlevait la vie, où on me tuait un peu plus. J-je t'ai poussé à-à... _à te mutiler_ et ça je ne me le pardonnerai jamais... Tu t'es fait du mal, à cause de moi... Tu as... J-je ne voulais pas tout ça. Je ne voulais pas ton malheur, je ne voulais pas être la personne qui te faisait du mal, je ne voulais pas que notre lien soit brisé... Je ne suis pas prête pour ça... Je ne sais pas si ce baiser était une erreur ou pas. J-je j'ai rien regretté, ce baiser était tellement magnifique, tellement magique, tellement toi. Je crois que je t'aime Marley... Je crois que je t'aime vraiment... Pardonne-moi je t'en supplie...

La brune essuya rapidement la larme qui avait coulé au bord de son œil et stoppa celle qui avait commencé à rouler sur la joue de Kitty.

-Tu es là devant moi à me supplier de t'excuser avec des yeux qui me donnent envie de pleurer. Je devrais te haïr mais je suis obligée de t'aimer. J'ai eu mal, j'ai eu mal pendant trois mois. Trois mois où il n'y avait que toi dans ma tête à chaque seconde. Je pensais à toi en me réveillant, je pensais à toi en mangeant, je pensais à toi au lycée pendant les cours, je pensais à toi sous la douche, je pensais à toi en me couchant le soir... J'étais prisonnière de mes pensées pour toi, coincée dans un cercle vicieux sans fin où tu étais heureuse et j'étais triste. Tu étais la seule à qui je voulais me confier, tu étais le pièce de puzzle manquante à mon bonheur, tu étais les bras dans lesquels je voulais me blottir quand j'étais triste... Et chaque jour, chaque minutes, chaque seconde je me demandais pourquoi tu me faisais ça, pourquoi tu m'ignorais, pourquoi tu partais si loin, pourquoi tu m'avais embrassée... Ma vie se résumait à toi et à des "pourquoi". J'avais tellement mal... Je me consumais de l'intérieur petit à petit... J'avais tellement mal que j'ai pensé que la douleur physique atténuerait la douleur morale... Je me trompais, je me trompais amplement. Il n'y avait qu'un seul médicament pour ma maladie, ce médicament c'était toi. Les rares instants où j'allais mieux étaient ceux où tu étais près de moi, pendant le Glee Club la plupart du temps. J-je suis _obligée_ de t'aimer car tout chez toi me plait... Je suis folle de toi.

Marley serra une Kitty dévastée par les larmes dans ses bras, lui coupant presque la respiration.

-Kit, je crois qu'on devrait tout reprendre depuis le début.

La blonde acquiesça et tendit sa main vers la chanteuse.

-Kitty Wilde.

-Marley Rose.

-Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

-De même.

* * *

_Voilà ! :D Like/Dislike ? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : _I Am Titanium_

**Auteur** : _Katy_ _Rivera _

**Rating** : _K+_

**Catégorie** : _Romance/Humor_

**Couple** : _Kitty/Marley_

**Avertissements** : _Femshlash ! Homophobes, par pour vous._

**Disclaimer** : _Si Glee m'appartenait... Et bah ça serait cool. La chanson des One Direction ne m'appartient pas non plus._

**Notes**_ : Ouais, je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment trop en retard... J'avais un peu oublié cette fiction en fait, je l'avoue. Ce chapitre est le dernier de la fiction, merci à tous de l'avoir suivie! Je ne pensais pas avoir un tel succès avec un pairing aussi étrange, alors vraiment merci! Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre, et la fin est vraiment nulle mais je voulais en finir avec cette chanson. Le titre n'a plus rien à voir finalement mais bon. Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes. Marley chante en italique et Kitty en souligné. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre V**

Des mois étaient passés, et les deux filles ne se séparaient plus jamais. Tous avaient été étonnés de les revoir aussi proches mais personne n'avait osé faire de remarques, par peur des représailles de la part de Kitty. Les deux filles avaient parlé de leur couple à Mrs Rose mais la blonde n'avait pas voulu le dire à ses parents ni au lycée.

Les deux filles étaient couchées sur le canapé chez Kitty, regardant un film qui ne les intéressait pas vraiment. Les parents de la blonde étaient partis en voyage d'affaire pour toute la semaine et Kitty avait donc la maison pour elle, ou plutôt elle et sa petite-amie.

Depuis quelques jours, la brune semblait étrange et préoccupée, et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à la Cheerio, qui décida de prendre la situation en main. Elle se redressa et glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Marley.

-Bébé, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Depuis lundi t'es toujours l'air pensive et tu agis bizarrement avec moi... Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

La brune fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête négativement.

-Non, t'es rien fait, Kit. C'est juste que en fait... Hum...

-Tu veux rompre avec moi c'est ça? demanda la petite blonde, l'air triste.

-Non! Au contraire! s'exclama Marley. C'est que j'aimerais dire au monde entier que tu es à moi, mon cœur.

-D'accord, accepta Kitty.

* * *

_People say we shouldn't be together._

_We're too young to know about forever._

_But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about._

Cause this love is only getting stronger.

So I don't wanna wait any longer.

I just wanna tell the world that your mine, girl.

Ohh...

Les regards des deux filles se lièrent et elles chantèrent le refrain ensemble.

_They don't know about the things we do._

_They don't know about the "I love you's"._

_But I bet you if they only knew,_

_They will just be jealous of us._

_They don't know about the up all night's._

_They don't know I've waited all my life,_

_Just to find a love that feels this right._

_Baby, they don't know about,_

_They don't know about us._

Just one touch and I was a believer.

Every day it gets a little sweeter.

It's getting better.

It's getting better all the time, girl.

_They don't know about the things we do._

_They don't know about the "I love you's"._

_But I bet you if they only knew,_

_They will just be jealous of us._

_They don't know about the up all night's._

_They don't know I've waited all my life,_

_Just to find a love that feels this right._

_Baby, they don't know about,_

_They don't know about us._

_They don't know how special you are._

_They don't know what you've done to my heart._

_They can say anything they want._

_Cause, they don't know about us._

_They don't know what we do best._

_That's between me and you, our little secret._

_But I wanna tell 'em._

_I wanna tell the world that your mine, girl._

_They don't know about the things we do._

_They don't know about the "I love you's"._

_But I bet you if they only knew,_

_They will just be jealous of us._

_They don't know about the up all night's._

_They don't know I've waited all my life,_

_Just to find a love that feels this right._

_Baby they don't know about,_

_They don't know about us._

_They don't know about the things we do._

_They don't know about the "I love you's"._

_But I bet you if they only knew,_

_They will just be jealous of us._

_They don't know about the up all night's._

_They don't know I've waited all my life,_

_Just to find a love that feels this right._

_Baby they don't know about,_

_They don't know about us._

They don't know about us.

_They don't know about us._

Marley et Kitty se prirent la main et la brune annonça simplement qu'elles étaient en couple. Tous les membres du Glee Club les applaudirent à tout rompre et quémandèrent un baiser au plus grand plaisir des deux filles, qui s'exécutèrent.

Elles vécurent heureuses jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**FIN**

* * *

_La chanson est ''They Don't Know About Us'' des One Direction. Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi sur cette fiction !_


End file.
